


One Bad Mother

by thearkwrites



Series: Of Honeypots and Dinobots [2]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearkwrites/pseuds/thearkwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee learns that Fracture is anything but...to an extent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bad Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Fracture is my guilty pleasure, Bumblebee is my shining star and Mech-Preg is my weakness. I just wanted to combine the three in a silly, slight bit of fiction.

Bumblebee winced. Both from the great weight concentrated in his abdominal area, and the clawed digit-tips rubbing down on his spinal strut. There suddenly came more pressure, more pain. He sucked in air through his grit dentae. Digits curled and dug into the berth. “I can't believe I'm doing this.” He hissed then quickly corrected himself. “I can't believe I'm letting _you_ do this.”

“Neither can I.” Fracture deadpanned. “Life's funny, _innit_?”

Being forced to lie on his side had left Bumblebee unable to see Fracture. But as a rather emotional 'bot when need be, the sadistic glee came through in the purple mech's delivery. Bumblebee thought he'd be used to it by now. Everyone else had acclimated themselves to their newest teammate—even Sideswipe and especially Drift[1]. Bumblebee assumed he would too in due time.

He was mistaken and Fracture was unbearable. 

Fracture was also learned in the ways of prenatal protoform massage and Bumblebee was desperate.

It was not a good combination.

“Understatement of the centur— _OW_! Watch it!”

“ _Ooo-oops_.” Fracture warbled in the most innocent, sing-song voice his vocalizer could produce. “Aren't I clumsy today?”

Bumblebee could hear the slag-eating grin in his voice. This would not stand. He was not in the mood to tolerate any cheek, especially from the ex-Decepticon. “Look, Fracture...” He began as he rolled over onto his back; he managed with a small degree of difficulty. Then again, nearly every attempt at locomotion seemed more arduous as usual thanks to the massive swell just below his chest armor and just above his pelvic plating. In this instance, however, he was more determined than anything else to move his chubby aft.[2] He wanted to see Fracture's face when he castigated him with questionable word choices; it would be a small comfort in these trying times. He would show Fracture. His vocabulary was more diverse—and consequently, more uncouth—than it seemed at first blush.

That was when the sparkling growing inside of his belly decided to stretch its legs—its too-large-for-a-regular-bot, just-right-for-a-Dinobot-baby legs. Bumblebee felt the kick and saw the birth of the universe flash before his optics at warp speed.

The dull ache in his spinal strut was drowned out by a new, explosive pain. Bumblebee thought he would get used to that as well. Once again, he was wrong. 

“That's one big baby.” He heard Fracture mutter in an irritatingly flat voice.

Bumblebee let out something that sounded like the unholy cross between a hysterical sob and a pained moan. “ _One_...it's just _one_...oh scrud...oh slag...”

“At least it ain't twins. Imagine if there were two of them in there. Hmm. How would your valve look like after you pop them out?” Fracture drummed his claws against his chin thoughtfully. “Like the Grand Canyon.” He decided.

This did not amuse Bumblebee in the slightest. “ _Not helping_!”

“Quit your bitching. It'll pass.” Fracture told him. “Consider yourself lucky that the Dinobot decided to knock you up when Drift convinced me to join your little motley crew.”

“ _NOT.HELPING._ ” Bumblebee repeated to an otherwise unfazed Fracture, all seated nice and pretty beside his medical berth.

“How do you want me to help, then?” Fracture asked.

“ **I DON'T KNOW**!”

Fracture pretended to look confused. “Well now, that's not helpful at all.” He murmured.

This was too much. Bumblebee couldn't take any more of this, especially from Fracture. “ ** _GRIM_**!”

There came the distant thundering of heavy pedefalls. Fracture regarded them with mild, mock irritation. “That's even less helpful.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Footnotes:**  
>  [1] If those suspicious nightly noises and curious stains on miscellaneous scrapyard refuse were anything to go by. The Minicons were all mum whenever the subject was brought up, but it didn't take a twelfth-level genius to put two and two together. It seemed that the rumors regarding Drift and Fracture's multifaceted relationship/rivalry/whatever-you-want-to-call-it were irrevocably true. And Sideswipe has photographic evidence of their clandestine meetings but no one has to know that delicate bit of information.
> 
> [2] Carrying has since given Bumblebee copious amounts of protoform in his posterior. Bumblebee is none to happy with this development, while Grimlock is nothing less than delighted.


End file.
